Walk Through the Fire
by Serenitey
Summary: song fic to Joss Whedon's 'Walk Through the Fire'. I touch the fire and it freezes me. I look into it and it's black. Why can't I feel? My skin should crack and peel. I want the fire back


**A.N: **The song 'Walk Through The Fire, is from Buffy season 6, episode 7. All credit goes to Joss Whedon and the cast.

**Walk Through the Fire**

I touch the fire and it freezes me  
I look into it and it's black  
Why can't I feel?  
My skin should crack and peel  
I want the fire back

Ginny Weasley walked through the devastation, spells, jinx and curses still being fired relentlessly around her. She watched, detached, as friends and comrades fell, flinching as her enemies bodies crumpled to the rumble coated ground. After everything that had happened, all the time that separated them; she still couldn't stand the thought of it being him. He couldn't fall. She wouldn't let him.

Now, through the smoke he calls to me  
To make my way across the flame  
To save the day or maybe melt away  
I guess it's all the same

"Ginny!" Harry called, gesturing widely to a fast retreating black swathed figure. "Come on!"

Strengthening the grip on her wand, Ginny resumed her offensive stance, following the wave of Death Eaters and Order members through what remained of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to the grounds that lay just outside the great oak doors. She had to find him.

_So, I will walk through the fire  
Cause where else can I turn?  
I will walk through the fire  
And let it - -_

She would do her duty. She would follow them. She would follow him, the saviour of the bloody Wizarding world, to her death if that was what she must do. She would see Voldemort fall and dance on his grave.

So she took of after them. Ron, Harry, Hermione, her family, her friends and all those who she fought side by side with. She would follow. She would fall into line. She would do what was expected. She would go back to school. She would become a Healer. Marry Harry. Have 2.2kids and a white picket fence. She would go through the motions, walk through the part. Be what they all wanted her to be. Docile, content, little Ginny.

_The torch I bear is scorching me  
And she's laughing I've no doubt  
I hope she fries  
I'm free if that bitch dies!  
I better help her out...  
_

Draco Malfoy saw her; felt her, as he always did. A shock of red hair catching in the corner of his eye. She ran heedlessly through the fray, striking down any Death Eater who had the audacity to stand in her way. Blood ran in streaks across her face, her robes torn. He couldn't tell where freckles ended and dirt began. He tried to ignore her. He had to. She could fight her own battles. She'd told him so time and time again. Yelled it at him.

He kept one eye on her though as he dodged hex after hex from the bleeding Order and the occasional Death Eater, the pillocks. He spun around quickly, taking a weedy Death Eater with him. He watched in horror as a wave of Death Eater surrounded what was left of the Order. Potter and Weasley each took an arm, pulling Ginny behind them. Despite everything he allowed himself a small smirk as Ginny beat their arms away.

"Mr. Potter," his father drawled, "So nice of you to join us. And Miss Weasley what a lovely surprise! The Dark Lord has been waiting for you."

_Cause she is drawn to the fire  
Some people they will never learn  
_

Voldemort watched the scene playing out before him. The stupid girl had come. He shook his head as he noted the girl spit out a retort to Malfoy Senior.

A_nd she will walk through the fire  
And let it - -  
_  
Draco cringed as Ginny fell to her knees, a agonised scream escaping her lips. It rang in Draco's ears despite the noise of the continuing battle around them. With furious battle cries the Weasley and Potter fired off spells at his father. They were deflected easily. Defeat the Dark Lord maybe but his father? Never. He had too much skill as a duellist and more dark ability than **anyone** gave him credit for. There was no prophecy to aid Potter against his father.

_We'll see it through_

_Its what we're always here to do_

_So we will walk through the fire_

Potter, Weasley and Granger surged forward, Order members and Death Eater alike following him, making their way to the Dark Lord, leaving Ginny alone to claw to her feet. 

_So one by one, they turn from me  
I guess my friends can't face the cold  
_

A year. It had been a year. It felt longer than that and yet like no time had passed at all. She had simply continued on with her same routine, except now instead of meeting him in the flesh she only saw him in her dreams.

_What can't we face  
If we're together?  
_  
The magnificent trio lead the charge. Order members falling into step, falling or falling behind to stave off the Death Eater's surrounding them, pushing in from all sides.

_But why I froze, not one among them knows  
And never can be told_

They had both known it had to happen. Voldemort was too skilled a Legilimens to not see it and he to poor a one to hide it. It was not safe for a spy of the order to be with a woman who Voldemort fancied as his. So they had parted. No evidence remained of them except carefully locked away memories and sheets in a hotel washing basket.

So one by one, they come to me  
The distant redness as their guide

Lord Voldemort readied himself as the first of the order reached him, each aiming spells with varying degrees of pitifulness at him. He only wanted her. Then he would deal with Potter and there would be no one left to stop him.

_First, he'll kill her, then I'll save her  
_

She was just ahead of him. The bint was actually going after the Dark Lord. He didn't remember her being that stupid.

_Everything is turning out so dark _

_What's it going to take to strike a spark?_

Charlie watched as his baby sister threw a sickening spell the way of a Death Eater. Twenty years old and racking up a death count to make the hardest of men cringe. She was empty. Had been for a while now. He watched as she fought her way towards Voldemort. Charlie paled. She was headed straight for Voldemort

That single flame  
Ain't what they had in mind

A sickening smile cover the face of Lord Voldemort as he watched the battle unfold before him. He could see her and feel his own power growing. She was the key. Her death would bring the world to its knees before him.

_Going through the motions_

Ginny cried out as a spell hit her from behind. She hit the ground with a thud. A sickening crack signalling the breaking of her wrist. Ginny rolled onto her back cursing her now useless arm and reaching for her wand with the other.

_No, I'll save her, then **I'll ** kill her  
_

Draco screamed the curse before the Death Eater had a chance to breathe a syllable of his intended spell. No body was taking what was his. Draco stood beside her, hauling her to her feet before turning his wand on his comrades. Some just stood in shock as Draco Malfoy, son of the most famous and revered of all Death Eaters, fought against them._It's what they have inside _

_She will come to me  
_  
"Hello, Ginevra," Voldemort rasped as the girl moved to stand in front of him, the young master Malfoy hurrying behind her. Her death would mark the full restoration of his strength.

Her mind was as open to him as ever. He smiled, looking from Ginevra to Draco. "My, my, you have been a busy girl."

"Jealous, Tom?" Ginny sneered. Voldemort's eyes narrowed, his nostrils flaring at the use of his filthy Muggle name. With a flick of his wand the petulant girl was reduced to a screaming, withering mess.

"Oh, Ginevra," he lamented, "You never were a quick study."

_These endless days are finally ending in ablaze! _

Harry cast spell after spell at Voldemort, Ron and Hermione just metres from him. His mind kept flicking back to Ginny, still lying ashen faced on the ground. Harry ducked as a spell flew towards him, creating a large hole in the wall behind him. Rubble and dust showered down, coating the earth beneath it.

"Get up and finish him, Potter," he heard Malfoy growl from beside him before he launched himself back into the battle. Harry stood, expecting to see Voldemort to be waiting for him with another spell more deadly than the last. Instead he saw him gliding away, his black cloak billowing behind him as he streamed across the grass.

Harry sprinted after him, Ron and Hermione in pursuit, determined to stop him before he reached his goal, Ginny still lying prone on the ground.

And we are caught in the fire  
At the point of no return  
So we will walk through the fire  
And let it

Harry plunged the sword of Godric Gryffindor into Voldemort's back. An inhuman sounding scream left Voldemort as he fell. His face contorted hideously as his arms flailed around trying in vain to reach the sword lodged in his back.

The trio gathered around Voldemort's motionless body lying in a bloody heap on the ground, wands raised. Ron prodded Voldemort's side with his foot, looking carefully for a response. As they watched wisps of grey smoke began to rise from his body. Howls of pain began to fill the air as the smoke thickened, causing those in close proximity to the corpse to choke.

Harry looked around as he heard Ginny scream, the same wisps of black smoke flowing in increments from her chest. As the final wisps of smoke mingled with the thick almost solid mass, the smoke suddenly caught fire. Blood red flames burning the smoke and Voldemort's unmoving body till only charred earth remained.

The trio gazed around astounded as Death Eater's fell to their knees in pain, clutching at their forearms, looking around wildly for the Dark Lord. With Voldemort destroyed, many of the remaining Death Eater's apparated away to avoid capture. Few remained to finish their fallen master's work. It was over. The war was over. Now only the clean up remained.

His eyes fell on Malfoy who was kneeling beside Ginny, her face too concerned for his liking, her hand placed too intimately on his thigh.

Burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn!

Ron's mouth dropped open, the veins in his neck jutting out precariously as Draco Malfoy wrapped his tired arms around the littlest Weasley, his lips sealing hers in a passionate kiss.

_Showtime _


End file.
